La novia de la novia
by Mariel Vanderwell
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando la novia de la novia de tu mejor amigo quiere deshacerse de su novio y utiliza a tu amigo para deshacerse de el? Esperen, ¿QUÉ? Pov. Puck.Fuinn, Humerry y Brittana eventualmente Faberry, Furt y mas Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo completo: La historia de la novia de mi amigo y su novio gay

Autor: Mariel ¿?

Warnings: Es Yuri y Yaoi o Femslash y Slash, No te gusta no leas…

Pairings: Finn/Quinn, Kurt/Rachel, Brittany/Santana, Quinn/Rachel, Finn/Kurt, Puck/OC, Puck/Mercedes, Tina/Mike, Artie/OC, Will/Emma

Rating: T (o PG-13)

Length:-

Spoilers: No… Bueno eso creo

Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando la novia de la novia de tu mejor amigo quiere deshacerse de su novio y utiliza a tu amigo para deshacerse de el? Esperen, ¿QUÉ? Pov. Puck. Fuinn, Humerry y Brittana eventualmente Faberry, Furt y mas Brittana.

Disclaimer: Glee oviamente no me pertenece

A/N: Bueno, antes que nada esta es una historia totalmente diferente a la originalmente conocida, que Puck ira contando desde sus inicios, solamente tomare una que otra cosilla de la original.

A/N 2: Aquí Quinn no esta o estuvo embarazada, los Fabray son una verdadera familia y se llevan bien con los Berry y Rachel no es vegana.

A/N 3: Todos los errores son míos ya que…. Bueno… Aun no sé escribir correctamente.

* * *

**Prologo**

La situación está así: Quinn es la novia de Finn y a su vez novia de Rachel, pero Rachel anda con Kurt que en realidad quisiera andar con Finn pero este está enamorado de Rachel y… ¿Santana y Brittany están casadas?

Okay, esto es raro lo sé, pero seguro se preguntaran ¿como el gran Badass de Noah Pukerman se sabe la historia completita?, simple, ellos me la contaron. Se que a los ojos del mundo mi único amigo es Finn, que Quinn es mi chica inalcanzable, que mi relación con Santana y Brittany es solo amigos del sexo y que la única razón por la que hablo con Berry y Hummel es el Glee Club, pero la realidad es que esos 6 chicos frikis, lusers, homosexuales y gays son mis amigos, mi familia y sé que eso ya sonó muy Mr. Shue pero es la verdad y el Club Glee solo nos dio el valor para sacar esa bonita hermandad que teneos desde los… 5 años al aire, ¡Sí! Desde los 5 años y como gran amigo que soy he escuchado la historia de cada uno de ellos (por separado claro, y tampoco saben que las se todas) y pues uniéndolas terminas en eso, una GRAN bola de gays… Bueno tal vez Finn aun no, pero según Rachel muy pronto lo será, y no es que me afecte, son mis amigos así que no importa pero…

En fin les contare esta historia desde sus inicios, cuando todos éramos unos "tiernos e inocentes" niños de kínder… Si como no.

* * *

¿Qué opinan? ¿Tiene futuro? ¿Algun comentario?


	2. Capitulo 1

Bueno, antes que nada lamento no haber podido publicar antes pero... por razones de salud y escolares me fue imposible subir el capitulo la semana pasada.  
Quiero avisar que el capitulo es corto y sinceramente a mi no me satisface del todo pero estoy en la Prepa y no tengo suficiente tiempo para editarlo. Espero que lo disfruten.

Solo algunos personajes y la trama me pertenecen, el resto es de Ryan Murphy y Fox.

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Bueno, todo comenzó cuando el primer día de Kínder Garden, la madre de Finn nos había llevado a ambos a el recinto y ambos estábamos muy nerviosos, (claro el mas que yo porque bueno, yo soy un badass) al llegar ahí me di cuenta que había dos caras gratamente conocidas, la primera Rachel Berry y el segundo Kurt Hummel, a los dos los conozco de la sinagoga, ambos se encontraban charlando con dos rubias y una latina muy animadamente, fue cuando Rachel me hablo y jalando a Finn me dirigí hacia ellos. Desde ese entonces (o creo que desde antes) consideraba a Finn como mi mejor amigo y a Rachel como mi mejor amiga.

-Hola Noah- Me saludo, y si desde ese tiempo es a la única que he dejado (aparte de mi madre) decirme Noah

-Hola Rachel- Le regrese el saludo- Kurt

-¿Qué tal Puck?- contesto el niño

-Miren- Hable- Les presento a mi amigo Finn Hudson, Finn ellos son Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel y… Sus amigas.

-Un placer- Contestaron las 4 mujeres casi al mismo tiempo haciéndonos reír.

-Bueno- Prosiguió Rachel –Ellas son Quinn Fabray- Dijo apuntando a una de las niñas que tenia el cabello rubio arenoso, ojos miel y una sonrisa serena en su rostro.

–Santana Lopez- Prosiguió señalando a la latina de cabello castaño oscuro ojos cafés y sonrisa traviesa.

–Y Brittany Pierce- Finalizo apuntando a la otra niña de cabello rubio oro, ojos azul grisáceo y sonrisa inocente –Chicas él es Noah Pukerman- Me presento

-Pueden llamarme Puck…- En eso fui interrumpido por alguien

- Hola Rachel- Hablo un niño de cabello pelirrojo y encrespado con lentes que, a pesar de aun ser un vil infante se veía súper nerd y cuya voz tenía un tono asquerosamente nasal. Lo reconozco como Jacob Ben Israel, también va a la sinagoga… Es un tipo bastante extraño y tiene la costumbre de perseguir a Rachel, cosa que me desagrada.

-Jacob, hola… Am ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que habías quedado en el otro grupo.- Pregunto Rachel claramente incomoda, a ella tampoco le agrada Jacob

-Sí, pero vine a saludarte… Ahora me voy, te veré en el receso Rachel- Y dicho eso, se largo.

-Creo que le diré a mis padres que hablen con su madre- Hablo Rachel una vez que Jacob se fue.

-Y con la policía- Apoyo Kurt

-Y también con la Nasa.- Hablo Brittany

-¿La Nasa?- Pregunto Finn confundido

-Sí, estoy segura de que es un extraterrestre marciano de Marte, lo vi en Discobery.-Contesto Brittany segura de sus palabras. –Su cabello lo confirma, es imposible que un humano lo tenga tan encrespado.

-¿Cla…ro?- Contesto Kurt con una expresión algo extraña en su rostro.

-Jajaja, seguro que si.- Le respondí yo mientras las otras chicas la miraban divertidas… Esta niña sí que me caía bien jeje.

Les cuento, el salón tenía 5 mesas circulares con 7 sillas en cada mesa, nosotros agarramos la que estaba en la esquina izquierda, pegada a la ventana… El salón se fue llenando poco a poco, reconocí a unos cuantos chicos de la sinagoga, entre ellos Gladys Brunswick y Francis Pilgrim, ambos eran unos chicos bastante graciosos y gaseosos como ellos solían decir, que en cuanto nos vieron nos saludaron alegremente y tal parece que nos conocían a todos los de la mesa.

Gladys tenía el cabello castaño y lacio, los ojos de un café intenso y una risa algo escandalosa, Francis tenía el cabello de un color negro azabache y largo, amarrado en una coleta escuálida y unos ojos de un azul intenso.

-Que tal infantes- Saludo Gladys al tiempo que despeinaba a Kurt

-Hey- Respondió Kurt- Cuidado con mi cabello, tarde en acomodarlo esta mañana.

-Relájate Hummel, te pinta bien el facha style- Contesto Francis

Bastaba decir que ambos niños gozaban burlarse de los demás pero de forma sana, no como otras personas tipo Santana que gozaba del sufrimiento ajeno pero no tanto.

-Si claro.- Contesto el susodicho.

-Rachel, no te veía desde el incidente con el Rabino- Saludo Gladys a mi compañera.

-Sí, con respecto a esa ves creo que te pasaste Gladys, sobre todo al acusar a Dave.

-Sabes, creo que tienes razón, me pase… El cabello de el Rabino se vería mejor de un tono más claro como purpura, en cuanto a lo de Karofsky, el se lo merecía despues de lo que le dijo a Kurt.

-¿Qué le paso a tu Rabino?- Pregunto Quinn a Rachel.

-No querrás saber Quinn- Contesto Francis. –Aunque si en realidad quieres saberlo, Santanta te puede dar más detalles que Rachel, después de todo ella nos ayudo mucho jajaja.- Rio el niño

-Sí, admito que fue divertido… pero lo que no lo fue, fue el regaño de Rachel… Les juro pensé que me iba a pegar con un cinto jajaja.- Dijo Santana "temblando"

-Ya, no te burles Santana.- Reclamo Rachel haciendo un puchero y ganándose un abrazo de Brittany.

En este punto el aula ya estaba llena y Gladys y Francis se dirigieron a una mesa en la que 2 niños les separaban el lugar.

Primer día de Kínder, la maestra se presento, nos presentamos, nos dijo lo que haríamos a lo largo del año escolar… pura palabrería, hasta que al fin salimos al receso.

-Al fin- Exclamo Santana. –Me asfixia estar en un lugar cerrado.

-¿Eres claustrofóbica?- Pregunto una niña que venía saliendo junto con Gladys y Francis, la reconocí como Berenice Leviane, tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos verde olivo.

- ¿Clau… Qué?- Pregunto un confundido Finn.

- Claustrofóbica… Que tiene miedo de estar… Encerrada… Creo.- Contesto Gladys.

- No.- Contesto Santana. –Solo es un decir.

-Yo quiero ir a mi casa a ver Dora la exploradora.- Dijo Brittany algo cabizbaja.

-Yo tengo sueño- Menciono Quinn bostezando. -Nunca me dijeron que venir al kínder sería tan aburrido.

En ese momento, se acerco a nosotros un niño algo… crecidito, su nombre Dave Karofsky, es una persona bastante molesta, y sus principales blancos son siempre Rachel y Kurt.

-Pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí, un grupo de losers.- dijo Karofsky.

-¿Grupo?- Pregunto Santana. –Pero si el único perdedor aquí eres tú.

-Cuida tus palabras india.- Le contesto.

-El que debería cuidar sus palabras eres tu asqueroso idiota- Le contesto Santana aventándose a él y empezando a morderlo. En eso… ya me aburrí así que lo dejare allí… Por hoy, así que continuare la historia cuando termine de… Eso no les importa.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio? ¿Algun comentario?


End file.
